White Room Playtime
by SexyNeko13
Summary: Welcome to insanity Sora... Let's play! RoxXSor


White Room Playtime

AN: I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters don't sue ~k thanks

Told from a certain someone's POV

Warnings: The illusion of rape, incest, and for those like me who know what a white room is…. That too is to be feared.

Screams shatter the silence, it's always like this now. The house is shaken awake by the innocent terrified screams of the boy down the hall, Oh how the mighty have fallen, how we have fallen Sora. I close my eyes you'll stop screaming soon, you always do.

Sora don't you get it the more tormented you act the longer we'll be here. Stop it or shall I help you stop? "Come to me" I whisper to the wall then the house falls silent for a second or two before footsteps can be heard.

"Roxas?" His sweet voice sounds terrified yet trusting "Yes Sora now come here." His blue eyes search around before he whimpers and shuffles close to me wary of my temper. "I disturbed you again didn't I? I'm sorry Roxas." Sora whispered sadly and his eyes fill with tears and he climbs onto my bed.

"It's ok Sora come closer." He sniffs back his tears as he crawls onto my lap, his defenses are down. "Y-yes Roxas?" His sweet voice dripping with fear entices me to grab his throat roughly "Easy now Sora no more tears" I smirk as I pull him closer to me, the look I was giving him must of frightened him more because another whimper escaped his lips. "P-please Roxas don't I'm sorry" His soft pleas fall upon my deaf ears as my thoughts were centered on one thing, his lips were so close to me now.

As my lips touch his I see his eyes widen and felt his lips part in a gasp letting my tongue enter without a fight my only thought was 'Yes Sora surrender to me like you always do.' I pull him impossibly close as my tongue delves deeper into his mouth. "Mmmm" I let out a moan as his body starts to tremble against mine as his arms tighten around my neck.

'That's right Sora don't fight this. You always lose anyways.' My hand released his neck only to grip his chocolate locks of soft hair; while my other hand traveled up and down his spine under his shirt. Sora ripped his lips from mine and arched his chest into mine as my hand traveled into his pants to grip his ass ripping a moan from his throat.

When his blue eyes turned dark with lust and his lips curved into that sexy smirk I knew I won. Then he opened his sinful mouth and spoke with a voice dripping with forbidden desire "Roxas let's play" My smirk returned and I licked my lips in anticipation "As you wish" I growled before roughly bringing his lips back to mine as I rip his shirt off and fling it into a corner somewhere. The moans he makes when I drag my nails down his back, making red angry lines in their wake, are so sultry my heart starts to race.

"Roxasssss" He hisses out then lets out a cry as I attack his nipples one at a time with my mouth. 'Yes Sora cry out for me' his tiny hands grip my blonde spikes holding me to his chest as he begs "Bite them Roxas please bite them" I chuckled darkly as his innocence is stripped away with every moan and lustful word that comes out of his mouth. Giving in I bite down hard causing him to jerk and muffle a scream, his body shaking and highly aroused by my actions. I look at him our blue eyes locking to each other "You are so beautiful like this Sora. So sexy… so perfect. So mine." The innocence of his blush his shattered by his wonton moan as I rush to rip our remaining clothes from our bodies.

As soon as our clothes drop so does his slutty mouth right on to my dripping cock. "You suck like a pro baby" I choke out barely coherent as he made me his victim with his talented mouth. I grip the sheets and groan out "More" Causing my Sora to moan around almost sending me over the edge. "Enough baby I need to be inside you" I growl out causing Sora to slowly pull his mouth from my cock and crawl his way up my body settling himself right above my cock and waiting a fake blush dusting his cheeks.

"Come on baby" I whisper in his ear and I grip his hips tightly "Let me in" At my whispered plea his blush dropped and a smirk settle on his lips a second before he impaled himself on my cock and let a scream out. "Shit" My eyes widened knowing they would be here soon because of his scream, he didn't care though as he rode my cock fast and hard his body wet and tight just for me. "Fuck Sora mmm." Our bodies started to tremble as the end neared. "Now baby let go" I growled out as I slammed him down and came deep, Sora followed howling his pleasure for the world to hear.

The footsteps approached but we didn't care we held each other close knowing we wouldn't see one another for a while. Our vision filled with white as they came in and tore us from each other and took Sora back to his room.

It's just another typical day in lock up, we don't belong here but they won't let us out. They say we're crazy, 'it's wrong to love your twin that way' they say but what do they know? I say fuck them! Love doesn't care about gender or relation it just is and they should leave us alone. Two more years Sora and we'll be free wait till then. I smirk and look out of my barred window "Come to me tonight Sora. Let's play….."

~owari~

AN: I hope you guys like it I wrote it 3 years ago and finally had the courage to put it online. Please review and tell me if you like it Thanks!


End file.
